Inner Demons
by pure-slytherin-gem
Summary: Ginny feels like she is all alone in the world, will this change when Draco Malfoy turns up? Can he help her overcome her inner demons? WARNING: Contains Self Mutilation
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I'm going to smile like nothing's wrong, talk like everything's perfect, act like it's just a dream … pretend I'm not hurting.

Ginny sat alone in a corner, watching everyone laughing and joking with each other. Ever since her first year she had felt as though she were all alone. Nobody ever really bothered with her unless they needed something. The rest of the time, she was invisible.

Ginny had finally escaped Hogwarts, it was now the holidays after her seventh year. She had completed it at the same time as her brother and his friends, Dumbledore allowing her to complete it early. It wasn't that she didn't love Hogwarts, it was that she had no friends and was always alone, not that this was much different to what it was like at home. But at least now she didn't have the Chamber of Secrets below her, constantly reminding her of what had happened down there in her first year. Therefore she was sitting in the lounge room in Grimmauld Place, along with the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Remus and Snape, just watching everyone else when she heard someone enter the door.

Dumbledore appeared at the entrance to the lounge room, someone lingering behind him in a black cloak, the hood obscuring their face. She could tell it was a male from their stance and was anxious to find out who it was. Dumbledore gestured for the person to move into the room and drop their hood. As they did so there were cries of indignation, and wands were drawn from every person in the room, save Ginny, Snape and Dumbledore.

'Calm down everybody, Calm Down' Dumbledore ordered, everyone stopping their yelling, however kept their wands raised. 'Draco has come to me requesting my help. His father has wanted to enlist him as a Death Eater since the beginning of his seventh year. Draco first came to me straight after this and enlisted my help. Since then he has been able to hold off his fathers pressure, until now, therefore I have decided that for his safety he will be staying here until it is safe for him to leave.'

'Oh come off it, how do we know he won't run straight back to Daddy and tell him everything about the order, Huh?' Harry said, clearly not liking the fact that he would be staying in a house with Draco.

'Harry, I trust Draco and that should be enough for you. Professor Snape and I have administered Veritaserum and I can assure you he is telling the truth. You may not like it, but you are going to have to accept his presence here. Alright? And that means everyone, not just Harry.' Dumbledore answered calmly looking at everyone in the room.

'Fine' they all mumbled when it was clear that he would not be leaving.

'Now Draco, if you would like to follow Ginevra, she will show you to your room, Ginevra, it is the one next to yours'

Ginny nodded and picked up one of Draco's bags and walking towards their rooms.

'So, Ginevra' Draco said smirking 'You seemed to be the only one who wasn't about to hex me into oblivion when I entered that room. How come?'

'Oh shut up, Draco isn't much better' she said scowling at him 'This is your room' she added, opening a door and placing the bag next to the door frame. 'The bathroom is through the door in your room and we share it. Our rooms join through the bathroom, so if the bathroom door is locked from your room, it means im in there, so remember to lock my door when you are in there or I may walk in on you, and we wouldn't want that now would we' Ginny said, adding his trademark smirk to the end.

'Of course we wouldn't, Ginevra, but that still doesn't answer my question now does it'

'I don't know, I can't say I really cared, if you were there to kill me, oh well, what a pity'

'Don't flatter yourself Weasley, I wouldn't waste my precious time on something as worthless as you.' He called out to her back as she left, hoping to get a rise out of her, she had looked so … lost.

Ginny headed back downstairs, to where everyone else was and sat down in the chair she had previously occupied, nobody even acknowledging her presence as she walked into the room. She eventually got tired of simply sitting there watching everyone else having a good time and walked back to her room, not noticing someone coming from the opposite direction and running into them.

'Fuck, can't you even open your god damn eyes and look where you're going. I don't see why you even leave your room, it's not like anyone in this house wants you around them. Everyone hates you, do us a favour and stay out of our way.' Ron shot at her as he picked himself up off the floor, leaving her cradling her ankle.

Draco had noticed the exchange with surprise, he had always thought the Weasley's were a close bunch. He walked towards Ginny and offered her a hand, only to have it slapped away.

'Piss off Malfoy, I can get myself up, I don't need your help, I'm sure you have something else to do, instead of wasting you precious fucking time on me' she spat, pulling herself up off the floor and limping to her room, throwing herself onto her bed.

Ginny reached into the draw beside her bed and pulled something out, heading to the bathroom, locking both her and Draco's doors. She slumped to the floor, her back to her door and looked down at the silver blade in her hand. She pulled up her sleave and looked down at her wrist. It was no longer the flawless arm she had once had but was now covered in scars and cuts, some old, some fresh. She lifted the blade and brought it down on her wrist, savouring the feeling of the metal cutting into her skin, slicing it as she dragged it along. Watching the droplets of blood forming on the surface before pouring out, spilling over her wrist, onto the floor. She dragged it along her wrist more and more until her tears subsided and she felt remotely better. She cleaned the blood on the floor, grabbing a cloth to stem the blood flow, leaving them unhealed. She liked the sting the rubbing of her sleaves would provide, or if someone bumped her, she liked to let the wounds heal naturally.

There was a sudden banging on the door to Draco's room 'Just a minute' she called out, placing the now clean rag back onto the hanger, making sure there was no evidence of what had taken place, before she unlocked both doors and headed out of the bathroom as Draco entered it, locking the doors once she had left.

Ginny climbed into her bed, falling asleep to the sounds of the water running in the bathroom.

The next morning Ginny awoke to the sounds of someone knocking on her door, she opened it to find Draco standing there. 'Your brother just told me Breakfast is ready, you coming?' he asked.

'Um, no, I'm not hungry' she said closing the door before he could say anything more. While everyone was downstairs eating she headed to the library, reading was her only escape in this godforsaken place. After awhile Snape walked into the library and stood in front of her.

'Yes Professor can I help you?' she asked politely, she unlike her brother and his friends did not hate the potions master.

'Yes actually Miss Weasley. I was wondering if I could get your help in working on a potion that I have been researching for awhile. I have already enlisted Draco's help and seeing as though you two were my best students, I was wondering if you wouldn't like to help also?' Snape asked.

'Sure, when do we start?'

'Well, you will find Draco down in the labs already. He will explain everything to you, all my research is down there. I will be gone for awhile, so you will have to do it by yourselves, but don't worry I am sure you will manage.' He said at the look on Ginny's face when she found out that he would not be there to help.

'Um, alright, I'll be off then' she said placing her book back on the shelves and heading down to the labs where Draco was already working.

As she entered the room, she noticed Draco has his cloak off, leaving him in only a white shirt and black trousers. Ginny had to admit that he had an extremely good body that was being shown off by the shirt. Shit, he's gotten fucking hot she thought to herself, wondering why she hadn't noticed earlier. Probably because you weren't looking her mind answered.

Draco looked up and noticed Ginny staring at him. 'Like what you see Weasley?' he drawled standing up, taking a step towards her.

'You wish Malfoy, simply wondering how in gods name you passed Potions, and managed to get first in the school, when you say stupid things like that'

'It's not stupid Weasley, simply true, you were practically drooling, if your not careful I'll have to get you a bib. And I'm still wondering how you managed to get second, and a close second at that, been sleeping with Snape have you?'

'Yes actually, got to be the best shag I've ever had. Once you get past the greasy hair and permanent scowl he's actually got a great body, fantastic in bed!' Ginny said laughing at the disgusted face Draco was making.

'That's just … that's just … ew!' he answered shuddering at the mental images it was provoking.

'Oh you love it Malfoy' Ginny said, laughing harder.

Draco ignored her, trying to rid himself of the mental images, handing her a pile of papers. 'Start reading these, I've already read them, it's Snape's research. Well the first folder anyway' he said sitting back down and beginning to read the folder open on the desk in front of him.

Ginny mumbled a thanks and sat down on the couch opposite him and opened the folder, beginning to read. It was soon Dinner time and Draco left to get something to eat. 'You coming?' he asked.

'Nope, I will get something later' she said not looking at his piercing eyes, relieved when he finally left the room. She hated eating, especially with the rest of the people in the house. She though maybe if she didn't eat then she could simply fade away, it wasn't like anyone noticed her now anyway.

She looked up at Draco as he walked back into the room, carrying a plate with a sandwich. 'I brought this for you, saves you a trip' he said placing the sandwich down in front of her.

'Ah, thanks' she said, once again not looking at him in the eye, taking a bite of it and placing it back down on the plate, not touching it again for the rest of the night. Draco noticed but decided not to say anything, maybe she just wasn't feeling well.

Draco looked up and noticed Ginny had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her he lifted her up and carried her to her room, placing her on her bed. He looked around the room. It had black sheets, a black mesh curtain thing around the bed and the mantle was devoid of any pictures, taken up mainly of books. He looked at the table beside her bed and noticed a dagger beside her bed. He reached out to touch it, pulling away when Ginny stirred. He looked down at Ginny again before leaving the room and heading to his own.

He couldn't help but notice how thin and light she had been when he had picked her up. She definitely hadn't been at meal times all day, in fact he hadn't seen her eat since he had arrived. This girl obviously had problems. He had noticed the way nobody ever took notice of the quite beautiful girl in the corner, and when they did they simply yelled at her to get out of their sight. It seemed only Snape and Dumbledore spoke civilly towards her. Why, well he had no idea why, but intended to find out. For some reason he felt drawn towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase.

* * *

Ginny woke the next morning to find herself in her own bed. The last thing that she had remembered was reading in the potions lab, obviously she had woken up and walked back to her room at some time during the night. It's not like Malfoy would have taken her back, it wouldn't suit a Malfoy to do something so … human.

Ginny showered and dressed before heading down to the lab to get ahead on some of the reading needed for the potions. Draco was already down there and reading. He looked up as she entered the room and a flicker of emotion crossed his usually passive face, before she could read into the look any closer he closed off his eyes and spoke.

'The folders on the chair where you left it, try and have the reading done today, I want to get started on the potion tomorrow.'

Ginny simply nodded and sat down, immersing herself in the research. By the end of the day she had finished reading all of Snape's notes and put all of the files back into the drawer. Draco looked up at Ginny before she left the room and noticed the look of defeat that crossed her face as she left the room. Why would she look defeated, he questioned to himself as he gathered his things and headed back to his rooms.

* * *

A week had passed since Draco had arrived at the Burrow and Ginny was slowly beginning to open up to him. Well they no longer bit each others head off and were actually getting along pretty well. It wasn't like either one of them had anyone else to talk to in the godforsaken place that they had to stay in.

Ginny entered the attic to find Draco sitting and looking out of the window that overlooked London. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. Draco looked at her and gave her a sad smile, before turning back to the window.

'What are you thinking about?' Ginny questioned him, she wanted for some reason to know why he looked so lost, so sad.

Draco sighed and muttered 'Mother'

Ginny nodded before asking 'Do you know where she is?'

'Nope, Father has taken and hidden her somewhere that I wouldn't be able to contact her. He saw to the immediately when he found out that I had escaped. Despite what people think, she is a good woman, she does love me, and she doesn't love him. It was an arranged marriage and she has been against this whole Death Eater business from the start. I'm afraid that he will kill her if I don't join him soon.'

'He wouldn't kill his own wife would he' Ginny asked shocked.

'You'd be surprised, He would kill me if he was able to get his hands on me, and I'm his own flesh and blood' Draco sighed sadly 'All I ever wanted was a father who loved me, who would do things with me like all the other dads did with their sons, but no I had to be the one stuck with the father who was obsessed with some half-blood master.'

The sat their in silence for awhile until Ginny broke it 'You will see her again' she said, standing up.

Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. 'How do you know?'

'I just do' Ginny said looking down at him and smiling, before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and walking out of the attic, wondering why on earth she had just kissed him.

* * *

Ginny was getting bored in Grimmauld Place, she hadn't been out of the house in a month. A though suddenly entered her head, jumping off the bed she ran into the bathroom. She quickly showered and changed into some black shorts, a black corset and pulled her hair up into a sexy pony tail. Magically applying her makeup she walked back into her room to grab she shoes and placed her wand in the front of her corset where she had sewn a pocket to the inside so you couldn't tell it was there. She walked back into the bathroom to find Draco standing in front of the mirror with only a towel on, Dripping wet hair covering his face.

Ginny couldn't help but stare at his great body. 'Sorry' she muttered before turning quickly around, ready to walk out of the bathroom.

'Wait' Draco called out to her before she could leave 'Where are you going?' he asked eyeing her outfit up and down. He had never seen someone so bloody Hot in all his life. All he wanted right now was to rip those clothes off her body and …. NO! he thought, this is Weasley we're talking about, I definitely do not want to do anything of the sort to her.

'Out, Why?' she answered.

'Can I come, I need to get out of this place it's driving me crazy?' he asked hopefully.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully before relenting. 'Fine, It's a muggle club but bring your wand and hurry up'. She said pushing him back into the bathroom towards his room. Draco grinned and walked back to his room grabbing some black pants and a tight black shirt that showed off his body, he looked into the mirror and shrugged, it'll have to do he thought, leaving his hair down. When he walked back into the room Ginny's jaw dropped again, she hadn't seen anyone look so hot in simply pants and a shirt. She shook her head and grabbed his hand pulling him to her so they could apparate to an alley near the club that she was taking him too.

The holidays between at the end of Ginny's Fifth year had been especially boring. It was the first year that they had left the Burrow to live at Grimmauld Place. She had grown tired of being locked up with nobody to talk to or anything to do. She had gotten dressed one night and left the house, nobody bothering to ask her where she was going. She had ended up in a club in the city with some guy she had never met before. Since then she had been going regularly whenever she was getting extremely depressed. She needed something to cheer her up, to show her that maybe in the future someone could want her, that she wouldn't always be alone.

Once they arrived in the alley Ginny let go of Draco's hand and walked them to the club. As they got nearer Draco noticed the enormous line at the door , it looked like they were very selective of who they let in. Draco looked at Ginny who looked unfazed and then back to the line. 'Weasley maybe we should go somewhere else, it doesn't look like were going to be getting in' he said, voicing his opinion.

Ginny simply ignored him and kept walking. Draco groaned, obviously she just loved being rejected because that's what it looked like was going to happen. However he had a feeling that she wouldn't listen to him, not matter what he said and so followed her silently.

Ginny walked up to the bouncer and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco groaned again, he was the guy, he was the one that was going to have to get them out of a fight if she got them into one. Therefore he was surprised by what passed in front of him. When the bouncer turned around he looked extremely pissed, ready to give whoever had tapped him a beating, until he saw Ginny. Immediately his faced blanked, 'And what would a sexy thing like you be doing here'.

'Oh you know, I saw some great tub of lard guarding a doorway and just had to check it out, I mean its not everyday you see a gorilla as a bouncer to a club now is it' she said cheekily, the two stared at each other before the bouncer grinned and hugged Ginny.

'Its been, what a month since we last saw you Red, We though you had ditched us.' He said letting her go.

'Never' Ginny said smiling at the enormous man before her.

'Come on in you go' he said stepping aside so she could get inside.

Ginny thanked him and pulled Draco along behind her 'he's with me, don't worry' Ginny said as the bouncer put a hand on Draco's chest.

Leaning down so that only Draco could hear he bouncer whispered menacingly into his ear 'You hurt our Red, and I will kill you'.

Draco looked up at the man shocked 'I'm not going out with her' he said to defend himself.

The bouncer just glared at him and repeated himself before stepping aside and allowing Draco to follow Ginny. Ginny headed to the bar and sat down, Draco sitting next to her. 'Can I get two double shots of vodka please?' Ginny asked innocently to the man before her, the man grumbled and walked away, brining back the two drinks 'That'll be ….' He trailed off as he looked up 'RED! It's been so long, all you drinks and your partners here, on the house tonight' he said smiling at Ginny before him.

'Thanks Matt' she grinned throwing back the two double shots. Draco's eyes widened as she droned the alcohol, they had been there for five minutes and she was had already had four shots of vodka. Draco, not wanting to be left behind ordered the same and downed them. The sat there drinking more and talking before a girl came up to Draco and pulled him onto the dance floor. He looked back, apologetically at Ginny before the girl turned him so he couldn't see her anymore. The girl ground her hips into Draco, but all he could think off was Ginny.

Ginny watched as the girl dragged Draco off. For some reason she felt jealous, No! I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous, it's not like I have feelings for him, we're just friends. Ginny rationalised, looking back to Draco and scowled when she noticed that they now had each others tongues down the others throat.

A guy soon dragged Ginny onto the dance floor near Draco and the girl. Ginny didn't hold back and the two were soon on a wall at the back making out. Draco glanced at Ginny and noticed this, his blood boiling as he noticed them heading towards one of the back rooms. Draco decided to stop this and pushed the girl off him, heading after Ginny. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the guy, he was about to protest when he saw the size of him compared to Draco and simply walked away. Draco led them to one of the back rooms, once they were there he held onto Ginny and apparated back to the bathroom.

'What was that all about' Ginny screamed at Draco.

Draco looked shocked before answering her 'you were about to go off and sleep with some stranger in a club!' he growled back.

'Well that's my choice isn't it? You didn't look too far away from it with that slut you had, it doesn't matter anyway, it's not like you have anything to do with my private life.' She said the words intending for him to protest.

Draco looked at her, a battle going on inside his eyes 'You know what, you're right, I'm not your boyfriend, and I'm sure as hell not your friend. I mean come off it, you're a fucking lowly Weasley. You mean nothing, go ahead and fuck whoever you want, I'm going back to the club to get the girl I was with, don't wait up for me.' He drawled, before apparating back to the spare room he had come from in the club and left it to find the girl he had been with waiting for him outside.

'Wanna go back to yours?' she asked seductively.

'Just what I was thinking' he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her back into the room. He apparated her back to Grimmauld Place, modifying her memory so she thought that they had driven. He started to kiss her, before leading her back to his bed.

* * *

Well there is the second chapter, please review , its not that hard ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_No one here can see my tears … the pain that's been around for so many years._

* * *

Ginny sat in the bathroom crying on the floor. She had only said what she had so that Draco would admit that he thought of her as a friend. That he did care about her, but apparently she had been wrong, it was stupid of her to ever think that a Malfoy could have any feelings towards a Weasley, friendly or otherwise. She cried harder as she heard moans coming from Draco's room. She ran back to her room and grabbed her dagger, heading back to the bathroom and locking both doors.

She didn't know why but Draco's words had affected her deeply, she wanted him to like her, even if it was only as a friend. She had no other friends, why couldn't she just have this one. The guys at the club only liked her because they though she would put out in the end if they were nice to her. Nobody actually like her for who she was, and when she thought she had finally found someone who could. They left her, just like all the others.

She took the dagger and dragged it across her wrist, opening some old wounds that were healing, making more and more blood pour out. She sat there crying and dragging the dagger over and over on her wrist, causing more and more blood to pour out. Once her tears subsided Ginny felt weak, she looked down at her wrist and noticed it was completely covered in new cuts. Shit she thought, she had never done it as bad as this before. She quickly cleaned up the mess and tried to stem the blood flow as well as she could, eventually putting a charm on so no more blood would come out, but leaving the cuts. She stumbled to her room, feeling faint due to so much blood loss. She pulled out a blood replenishing potion out of the drawer and took it, placing the empty bottle back in the drawer before falling asleep on the bed.

Ginny awoke the next morning, still feeling gluggy and weak, she went to the bathroom and showered, taking a hangover potion beforehand. Afterwards she looked down at her wrists and noticed how bad they where. Fuck! She thought, remind myself never to cut while pissed again. Pulling on her cloak to cover her arms she decided to head down to the kitchen to eat something, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and after last night she would need to if she wanted to stay conscious.

She walked into the kitchen to find Harry in there alone. She looked at him and then passed him, getting ready to make herself a cup of tea, not expecting him to notice her. Therefore when Harry looked up and spoke to her she nearly dropped her cup of tea from shock.

'Hey Ginny, I haven't spoken to you in ages, your always locked up in your room, or down in the dungeons with Malfoy, and your never at meal times.' Harry said to her as she sat down across from her.

Ginny looked at him shocked. Since when had Harry been talking to her. Sure they talked occasionally, but not recently, everyone had been too preoccupied to bother with her. They didn't include her in anything and here Harry was saying how he hadn't spoken to her in ages, and that he actually noticed her not being around. They were all just so confusing sometimes. One day they would speak to her, the next they would treat her like she had never existed. She wanted to find out what they wanted from her, she couldn't take much more of this.

However instead of expressing this Ginny just smiled and answered him 'Hey Harry, Yeah, I guess I've been busy lately.'

'Still, poor you, having to be holed up with Malfoy'

Ginny simply nodded, unable to contain herself she burst out with the question that had been pressing her since he had first said hello. 'Look Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me?'

'What do you mean Ginny, I just wanted to say hey.' Harry answered, looking shocked at the question, as if it was nothing but normal to talk to Ginny.

'Harry you and the rest of my family never talk to me unless you need something. So why all of a sudden the small talk, ever since the chamber incident you have all been distant. Mum and Dad hardly ever bother with me anymore. It wasn't too bad with them until the end of my fifth year, and then they became cold like the rest of you.'

Harry suddenly looked nervous and was looking to the door as if praying that somebody would walk through it and provide a distraction. When nobody came through he looked back to Ginny and sighed. 'Look Ginny, none of us meant to be that way to you. We weren't sure if Voldemort was actually still possessing you or not. Dumbledore didn't think that it would be a good idea to divulge any information to you, just in case. So the way we handled it was by shutting you out completely. As for the thing with your parents, maybe you should talk to them about it.'

'Yeah well that explains at least my second year, not all the others. Im pretty sure it became clear that he wasn't still possessing me Harry. So why didn't you all stop treating me like I wasn't there? Huh?'

'I honestly don't know Ginny, I really don't. We didn't mean to intentionally hurt you. You have to believe that, we were trying to protect you.'

'Harry I'm not a little kid, I can protect myself. And how exactly is having you guys not talking to me and mum and dad shutting me off protecting me.'

'Come on Ginny, It's not like we meant to hurt you. And you really should talk to your parents about them, not me. We all love you. Can't you at least try to forgive us?' Harry begged.

Ginny looked up at Harry, he definitely looked genuine. But how could she forgive someone who hadn't trusted her all those years ago, and as a result completely shut her off from her brother and Hermione and himself. They had done nothing to rectify the situation in recent years, and she couldn't for the life of her understand at all.

'Look Harry, I don't know. You all hurt me more than you could ever imagine, I just don't know if I can forgive you.' She said standing up and walking out of the room, leaving a shocked and defeated Harry behind her.

Harry had certainly not been expecting that response. It hit him then how much Ginny really had changed. She was no longer the little girl with the crush on him, nor was she the dependent little girl. She had grown to be independent and apparently out of her crush she had once had on him. They had always assumed that Ginny didn't mind being alone, that them not confiding in her as much anymore didn't bother her. Apparently they had been wrong. Maybe they should have tried to mend the gap before now. If they were to succeed they would need to work hard, and work fast.

Ginny went back to her room and sat down on her bed. She should be back down in the lab with Draco but she didn't think that she would be able to handle being around him, not today. She sighed and lay back on her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

It had been three days since Ginny had spoken to Draco and she finally decided to head back down to the labs. She didn't necessarily want to talk to Draco, but Snape had sent an owl saying that he wanted a full cabinet of the potion brewed up for one week's time.

Ginny walked into the room to noticed Draco already working. He looked up as she entered the room, 'Weasley, I take it you got Snape's owl then?' Ginny simply nodded and went to the second cauldron to start brewing, Draco looked and Ginny once more before continuing his potions.

She looked like she had been eating, that was a good sign. He thought to himself. She will need to keep her strength up if what Dumbledore has said is true. Suddenly Draco noticed Ginny leaning over to grab something from the ingredients shelf in front of him. He looked where she was reaching and noticed where sleeve had come up and noticed something on her wrist. He grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up, twisting her wrist so it faced him. He looked from her and back down to her wrist. It was covered in cuts, some old, some new, and a lot of old scars. He looked down at it shocked.

Ginny recovered from the shock of Draco's actions and yanked her arm back out of his grip. 'Weasley, what the fuck is that!' he growled at her.

'None of your business Malfoy, like you said the other day, I'm just a lowly Weasley, I sure as hell am not your friend, I mean nothing to you. So what the fuck does it matter.' She said, her voice deathly quiet as she turned and walked quickly out of the doors.

Draco recovered from the shock of what had just passed before running out of the labs after her. 'Weasley, Weasley, wait up … Ginny!' he called out to her retreating back. Ginny froze, that was the first time he had ever called her by her actual name. Draco caught up to her and slowly turned her around to face him.

'Ginny, come on don't do this. We both know that you mean more to me then I let on. You know what I'm like. I'm a Malfoy for fucks sake, I have been trained since I was born that we were not allowed to feel, to feel was to be weak. So, sorry if im not forthcoming with my emotions.' He said, as Ginny looked down at the floor.

Draco gently touched her face, pulling her chin up, making her eyes meet his. 'Ginny why would you do this to yourself?' He said, looking at her in the eyes.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore and burst out into tears, Draco taking him in her arms and leading her back to his room. Placing her on the bed he cradled her in his arms, making soothing noises until her tears subsided, her breathing evened out. Draco placed her under the covers and lay down next to her, his arm draping over her body possessively.

He couldn't for the life of him guess why she would want to do this to herself. She had a loving family, sure they didn't show it by they loved her, enough to do anything in their power to protect her, surely she could see that. It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps her family hadn't told her everything behind why they limited their contact with her. That would definitely explain the state she was in now, if they hadn't explained it would look like they had simply all abandoned her, that they no longer cared for her. He would definitely have to have a talk to Molly about Ginny as soon as he could.

Ginny woke the next day to find herself in Draco's room. He was currently lying next to her, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her. She lay there for a few minutes admiring his gorgeous sleeping face. It was then that she realised that over the past few weeks she had been alone with Draco that she had begun to have feelings for him. She didn't know how or when, but she definitely had some sort of feelings for him.

Draco began to stir and eventually opened his eyes, looking down at Ginny he smiled. 'Hey, you feeling any better?'

'Um, yeah, thanks for last night, and sorry'

'Why are you sorry' Draco asked, noticing the look of embarrassment on her face.

'For turning into a blubbering mess on you'

'Don't worry about it Ginny' he said, noticing the small smile that graced her features as he said her name. 'But Ginny, why did you do this to yourself?' he asked, holding up her wrist.

Ginny groaned 'Please Draco, I really don't want to talk about it.' She pleaded.

Draco sighed and nodded 'Fine, but it's going to have to be discussed eventually, you know that don't you'.

'Yes, but not now' she answered getting up and walking towards the bathroom. 'Well I'm going to have a shower, we have potions to brew today.' She said avoiding his eyes as she walked away.

Draco flopped back onto the bed as Ginny walked away. Yes he would definitely have to have a chat to Molly as soon as possible.

* * *

Please review :) !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_They say I should stop, but they don't understand, the power that I need, lies within my hand. _

Ginny left the room and entered the bathroom. She couldn't believe that she had allowed Draco to see the cuts on her arms, even if it was an accident. It was these sorts of things that people could use against you. But at least he hadn't pressed her into telling him anything. As much as she was falling for him at the moment, she just didn't think that she could possibly go through all of this yet. He probably didn't even care, he just didn't want a dead Weasley on his hands, well he didn't have to worry about that, as much as she hated everything, she wasn't about to go and kill herself.

She hadn't though much about what had happened with Harry down in the kitchen the other day. He hadn't spoken to her since then, but it wasn't for lack of trying, she just needed time to try and work things out in her head before she went running back to them. Surely they can't have expected her to run back to them whenever they wanted.

She couldn't get the fact that Harry had avoided all things about her parents, constantly telling her that she should ask them. What were they hiding from her? What hadn't they told her? She really didn't want to go to them, she wouldn't know how to bring up the topic. Not to mention that they no doubt didn't even want to talk about it. If they wanted to sort things out then they would have to be the ones to start the conversation, not her.

Draco sighed as he hopped out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes. If he was going to talk to Molly then he needed to do it now, when nobody else was awake. They needed to sort some things out. He headed downstairs, trying not to wake anyone and entered the kitchen to find Molly already cooking everyone's breakfast. Thankfully the elder Weasley had begun to accept Draco, or this conversation would be a lot harder than it already was.

"Ah, Draco dear, your up early" Molly said as she noticed Draco entering the room.

"Actually Molly, I need to talk to you. Do you mind sitting down for a bit" he said, hoping to get this over and done with.

"Of course dear, just let me finish this and ill be with you" she said, sensing the importance of the issue.

"Now what can I help you with Draco?" she said sitting down at the table opposite him.

"Actually it's about Ginny" he said quietly, not noticing the surprise on Molly's face as he called her Ginny, not Weasley.

"Is she alright? What's wrong?" she said, in a slightly panicked voice.

"Well to be honest, no she isn't alright." He said looking at Molly in the eyes "How much have you actually told her?"

Molly sighed, not expecting to have to explain this to Draco, of all people. "Nothing, we have told her nothing. We thought it would be best" she said, defeat evident in her voice.

"I don't mean to be rude here Molly, but I think it's time you sat down with her and told her everything. This whole exclusion from the family and the order has been harder on her than I think anyone would have expected it to be. She isn't as strong as she appears to be. And with what Dumbledore has been hinting at, I don't think that is the best emotional state to be in at the moment" he said, hoping that Molly wouldn't take offence to his meddling.

Molly looked at Draco and it hit her "You've fallen for her haven't you dear?" she asked, a smile gracing her features.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the Weasley matriarch. "Of course not … Why on earth would you think that?" he stammered,.

"I'm a mother Draco. I know these things. I may be old, but im not stupid" she said, smiling down at him. "And as for Ginny, well you seem to be the only person that actually knows her anymore, so I guess I am just going to have to take your word for it. I will have a talk to her as soon as I can" she said, sighing. "You know, I never meant for it to be like this."

"I know. I don't think anybody did" he said, sipping the tea that the older woman had placed in front of him.

Molly simply nodded sadly as she stood up and returned to her cooking as people began to file into the kitchen ready for breakfast.

Ginny sat on her bed looking down at the blade in her hand. She knew now that Draco knew she would never be able to cut without him watching her like a hawk. She would never get any peace now that he knew. She sighed as she got up off the bed and headed down to the potions lab. They had finished the potion and now all they had to do was bottle it and prepare it for Snape to collect.

As she opened her door she looked up and found her mother starring at her.

"I think it's time we had a talk Ginny" she said, not looking at her daughter in the eyes.

"We don't have anything to talk about. Now if you don't mind I have to get down to the labs to bottle the potions" she said, she was not in the mood to talk to her mother at the moment. She didn't need to hear anymore excuses.

"No Ginny, we need to talk. This has gone on for far too long. Please" she said as she looked up, pleading evident in her eyes.

"Fine" Ginny said, pulling the door open for her mother to walk into the room.

Ginny and her mother sat down opposite each other on the bed. "So what is it that you wanted to say" Ginny said impatiently.

Molly sighed, this was not going to be easy, "Ginny your father and I never meant to hurt you".

"Well you did such a great job of that didn't you" she spat out at her mother.

"Ginny there is more to it than you understand"

"Well whose fault is that" she said in a deathly quiet voice.

"Ginny we honestly didn't mean for you to be hurt in all of this. But we had to do it, to protect you" Molly said, this was definitely not going to be easy.

"From what mother" Ginny said in a resigned voice, she wasn't in the mood to fight, she just wanted to find out the reason why her parents had deserted her.

"From Voldemort" Molly whispered, getting up off the bed and walking over to the window. "We never told you this Ginny, mainly because Dumbledore thought it would be best, but because we didn't think that you would be able to handle it, but Voldemort has plans for_ you _Ginny" she said, now looking at her daughter.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle more than you think I can. And what are you on about. What plans does Voldemort have for me, you aren't making any sense" Ginny said, confused as to where her mother was heading with all of this.

"I know that you aren't the little girl you once were Ginny, you are an extremely powerful witch, more powerful then you know. More powerful than any of us would know. That is why Voldemort wants you. If he could get a hold of you he would be virtually indestructible, you know all of Harry's weak points, the ins and outs of the order, you know a lot of information that Voldemort would do anything to get his hands on. And we couldn't risk him getting his hands on that. So we stopped including you, limiting the information that you would gain access to, just in case Voldemort was able to get to you. We couldn't jeopardise the whole order. It was easiest to seclude you completely. To be able to keep a watch on you, know what you did and didn't know." She said, sitting down on the bed once more.

"So you're telling me that you secluded me for my own good, so that I couldn't betray you all to Voldemort. And you thought that by isolating and deserting me that that would be incentive to stay true to the order. That after all you have all done to me I wouldn't give you up?" she asked, shocked.

"We did it for your own good Ginny, we couldn't risk it"

"Wow, because keeping the people who have rejected me for the past few years is now so important to me" she said, she couldn't believe that they hadn't told her this.

"Ginny the war is coming closer. It could be within weeks for all we know. I couldn't let you go into this war without knowing the reason as to why. You have to believe me. It broke my heart not being able to talk to you properly. Tell you all the things I wanted to. There have been so many nights where I have had to have been stopped from telling you everything. I love you, you have to believe that" she said, tears now streaming down the elder woman's face.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" Ginny said, standing up and walking out of the room. She needed to get away for a bit, she needed time to think about everything her mother had just told her. That Voldemort still had plans for her, that after the chamber of secrets he still wasn't finished with her. Why did it always have to be her that these things happened to?

As Ginny walked into the potions laboratory she found Draco already in there bottling the potion.

"I can finish up here if you want" she said, wanting to be alone.

"It's alright im nearly done" he said, looking up at her. He noticed the look on her face and stopped.

"Your mum told you didn't she" he said, pulling her over to the chair and sitting down. Ginny nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"You know they only kept it from you because they love you. Something I can't say for my father" he said.

Ginny nodded again. "Everyone knew but me, didn't they?" she asked finally.

Draco nodded, hoping she wouldn't be angry at him for keeping it from her. "I know it seems like its all bad, but at least you know the reason for why everyone kept things from you now. They all love you, they never stopped loving you. You know that … right?" he said looking down at her.

"Yeah I know. But it doesn't change the fact that they lied to me" she said.

"I know, but it wasn't all up to them. Dumbledore informed us all of Voldemort's intentions, he thought it would be best for everyone concerned" he said, hoping this would cheer her up some.

"I know, and I think its time I had a little chat to our dear professor" she said, getting up and walking out of the lab.

Draco sighed "Merlin, don't do anything stupid".


End file.
